1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to arrowheads for arrows, particularly to broadhead arrowheads.
2. Related Art
The sport of archery includes activities ranging from target practice to game hunting, and the art of providing arrows suitable for each of such purposes has become highly developed. Archery is a type of leisure activity having a very active following. There is a continual demand in the archery field for improved equipment including arrow shafts, arrowheads (also commonly referred to as a “broadheads”), and the like. Specifically, a need exists for broadheads that are strong and durable. Additionally, such broadheads should have a minimal weight ratio to allow use of heavier blades while minimizing the total weight. Most broadheads are designed to maximize the cutting edges of the blades and provide minimum resistance for maximum penetration.
A great many types of broadheads have been developed, with each designed to serve a particular purpose and having specific operating characteristics. Thus, broadheads specifically intended for hunting large, thick-skinned, heavy-boned game such as bear have been developed. Additionally, heads particularly suitable for hunting large thinner-skinned, lighter-boned game such as deer have been developed. Broadheads have also been developed for hunting fowl, particularly turkey, for hunting squirrels and other small game, and for bow-fishing. When such specially designed broadheads are attached to the arrow shaft in non-releasable fashion, it is necessary for the archer to have a wide range of arrows, some for target shooting, some for hunting larger game, some for smaller game.
Broadheads with interchangeable blades have been proposed in an effort to increase the versatility of the broadhead while economizing in the amount of materials needed for production. Systems typical of this general approach are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,758 to Richter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,479 to Sherwin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,226 to Sorenson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,330 to Kosbab.
One such an broadhead is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,138 (the '138 patent) to D. Perkins, Sr., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. When used to hunt small game and fowl, however, the superior aerodynamics and penetration of the '138 patent's broadhead is actually a disadvantage. The arrow (mounted with the broadhead) can pass through the bird, for example. Even on a direct, fatal hit the energy of the arrow is not sufficiently absorbed by the bird upon impact. The arrow can become lost and bird itself can fly for a limited period to complicate retrieval.
Other broadhead designs include saw-tooth or serrated blades, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,936, D355,468, D355,469 and D355,470. Such saw-tooth and serrated designs do not materially impact the performance of the broadhead.
Still other designs, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,380, teach arrows having penetration limiting members for limiting the penetration of the arrow and broadhead through a target. Such penetration limiting members supplement the blades, and thus, increase the surface area to the broadhead and detract from the aerodynamics of the arrow, resulting in poor flight.
While prior-art proposals have achieved significant acceptance in the trade, there has been a continuing need for broadhead improvement.